The Demon of Sonic's Past
by Geomane500
Summary: The first of a series. A young hedgehog by the name of Darkness and his friends begin their greatest adventure as they take on a mysterious foe who can force their friends and allies to turn on them. As they work to defend their home they will discover just how powerful they all are as well as some things they never could have imagined.
_**The Future Freedom Fighters**_

 _ **The Demon of Sonic's Past**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters nor do I own Scourge or the name New Mobotropolis. Sonic is owned by SEGA, Scourge and the city are owned by Archie Comics.

A/N: There will be slight to heavy DBZ elements in this story and for the record I don't own that either. If the DBZ elements are a problem give me suggestions on how I can improve in your reviews and no flaming. Any flames will be ignored and deleted.

Prolog

In the year 3260 a hedgehog boy was born to Shadow and Tikal. His name was Darkness the Hedgehog. At first glance he appeared normal but he housed extremely strong power. When Hell was in turmoil he fought and defeated Sonic's green alter ego Scourge the Hedgehog. Later on he was able to defeat the Anti version of Shadow. After those harsh ordeals he has begun living the life of a perfectly normal teenager living in the city of New Mobotropolis. Many of the citizens have no idea what he's done for his world and the only people who know are his friends Telecose the Psychic Hedgehog, Owen the Hedgehog who is Sonic's son, as well as Samantha the Galehog whose aerokinetic powers are unmatched, the brainiac Angie the Fox, and lastly Jani-Cha the Echidna. The current Guardian of Angel Island.

Now that he is sixteen and attending high school everything seems peaceful. However a demon has arisen once again and he seeks to destroy everyone, starting with the ones who defeated him once before. Darkness's greatest adventure starts today and now. Good luck young hero, you'll need it.

Chapter 1: The World Tournament

Darkness and Owen were walking home from school and Owen noticed his black furred friend was in a bleak mood. Wanting to know what was up he asked "You alright Darkness, you look depressed." Darkness looked back at him "I just miss all the action from a few years back. It gets really boring around here without a villain or two to challenge." Owen looked at him like he had grown a few extra limbs. "Your kidding right? How on Mobius could that be a bad thing?" "It's not a bad thing but I'm really starting to get bored. I just want to find something that can get my blood pumping again." Darkness explained to his speedy friend. Owen gave him a sympathetic look. "Why not ask your dad for some ideas. He is the Ultimate Lifeform after all, he has got to have something." With that Owen dashed off leaving Darkness to his thoughts.

Darkness walked into his house and immediately looked for his father who he found in the living room watching TV. Shadow spotted his son and asked what was wrong. Darkness looked at his dad and told him "Dad I just can't hack it. I'm reaching the end of my tether. I need to find something exciting to do or I'm going to go nuts." Shadow sighed knowing that this day was coming. "Well it might be worth looking into participating in the World Tournament." Darkness smiled wide immediately liking the idea. "That sounds prefect. Where do I sign up?

A few days later Darkness was signed up and ready to rumble. Unfortunately Shadow tried to put him in a fighting gi to which Darkness responded "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not wearing this thing, it's hideous." After discarding the ridiculous clothes he headed for the men's changing room where he would wait in until it was his time to fight. He didn't however expect his rival and friend Telecose to be there. As Darkness began warming up Telecose walked over to him. "Hey Darkness." He said with a smug grin. "I didn't expect to see you here." "Good to see you too Tel." Darkness said. "Tell me something why did you enter? Telecose smirked. "Well I have a very good chance of winning. Also I'm going to kick your sorry ass in front of millions." Darkness smiled at his friend's confidence "We'll see Telecose, miracles do happen." "Miracles huh, ohh I can't wait." Telecose said jokingly.

Chapter 2: Round One

As the boys were conversing a brown porcupine stepped into the center of the ring with a microphone in his hand and a huge grin on his face. "Hello and welcome to the World Tournament!" The porcupine's voice boomed throughout the stadium. The stadium was huge about as big as a baseball stadium, easily able to occupy at least 100,000 or more people. In the center of this place was a large pristine white fighting ring about 30 blocks wide and 30 blocks long. The announcer spoke again." These fighters have come from near and far to compete for the title of World Champion!" Darkness tuned out the rest of his announcements. He was too focused on his upcoming fight. He had been matched up with Sonic for the first round. After a short time the announcer came back out and began the first match. "Now we have everyone's favorite hero, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" The crowd roared with applause. "And his opponent, the son of The Ultimate Lifeform, DARKNESS THE HEDGEHOG!" Again the crowd cheered but not as loudly as they did for Sonic. Darkness and Sonic walked onto the ring and squared off. "BEGIN!" The announcer cried. With that Darkness lunched himself at Sonic and struck him in the chest with a flying kick. Sonic doubled over in pain and Darkness backflip kicked him into the air. Sonic recovered and knocked Darkness close the edge of the ring with a few quick homing attacks. Darkness kept his cool and as Sonic rushed at him. When he was close enough Darkness grabbed Sonic's arm and tossed him into the air and used Chaos Control to warp above him and two fisted him to the ground. Sonic landed hard on the stone cold ring. Darkness landed and Sonic was unconscious. Telecose who was watching the fight sweat dropped. Jani-cha smiled and said "Well don't we feel confident Telecose.

The next round featured Miles Prower (Tails) against Owen the Hedgehog. As the match began Miles obviously had the advantage. His power of flight made him a hard target to hit. Owen was dodging every time Miles dive bombed him but he couldn't hit him back. Finally Owen tired and Miles was able to kick him out of the ring ending the fight. The final match of the first round was definitely an interesting one. Silver the Hedgehog was pitted against his son Telecose. Darkness, who was in the waiting area with Jani-cha sweat dropped. "This won't end well." "Can't argue with you there." Jani-cha said with a sweat drop of her own. Silver attacked first using his psychokinesis to hold Telecose in place. That would have worked if Telcose didn't possess the same powers as his father. He quickly broke his father's physic hold and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Silver blocked most of them but it was apparent that Telecose had the advantage when it came to speed and skill. "It looks like Silver taught him too well." Sonic said with a chuckle. Shadow smirked. "This is pretty funny. Especially since he was the one shooting his mouth off that he was going to take the title." Silver had enough of his son's fast hits. He let out a yell and pushed Telecose back with a wave of physic energy ant took to the sky. Again Silver forgot that his son had the same abilities as Telecose hit him with a swift uppercut as he ascended. Silver, caught off guard fell to the ring. As he stood back up Telcose landed and delivered a powerful kick to his chest and Silver was knocked out of the ring.

Chapter 3: intermission

As Darkness and Jani-cha went to find their friends who had either come as competitors or as spectators Darkness couldn't wait for round two. If he could beat his next two opponents he would get the chance to fight with the current champion. "I've heard that the champ is supposed to be really tough. I can't wait to fight him!" Jani-cha rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's excitement. "Oh boy. Won't he be surprised at who the champ is." She thought with a smile. Elsewhere Owen was getting chewed out by Telecose who couldn't believe that he lost to someone he considered a nerd. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO MILES? HE BEAT YOU WAY TOO EASILY!" Owen cringed at the volume of the white furred hedgehog's voice. "Ok, so I let my guard down. Give me a break man." Shadow was near the entrance gate talking to a light blue galehoge with green eyes and three tufts of hair hanging over his left eye. His name was Tornado and he was Samantha's father. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't enter Tornado." Shadow said with his usual flat expression. Tornado sighed. "I was considering it but, I think I'm getting a little too old for this." At the top of the stands Angie Prower and Samantha the Galehog stood talking. "I don't get it Angie." Samantha complained. "Why couldn't we enter?" Angie smiled at her friend. "Well the way I see it, we would be destroyed by the others considering my dad beat Owen of all people." Samantha looked down at the ring below. "I guess you're right. After all, what chance would we have against Darkness or Telecose?"

As the intermission drew to a close Darkness and Jani-cha, who had found their friends earlier, returned to the waiting area along with the rest of the fighters who remained. Right before the first match of the second round Sonic ran towards a room inside the tournament building. He opened the door and turned to the red echidna inside. "Yo, Knux! It's time. "Knuckles the Echidna didn't even flinch at Sonic's voice. He simply said "Oh is it?"

Chapter 4 Grudge Matches

Round 2 started off simply enough, there were only 4 fighters remaining for the title. They were Miles Prower, Darkness the Hedgehog, Telecose the Hedgehog, and Espio the Chameleon. Darkness and Miles started it off but that ended rather fast. Darkness having the greater speed rushed Miles and pummeled him mercilessly. While Miles was dazed Darkness decided it was time to use some of his chaos techniques. "CHAOS FIST!" he cried out as he threw out his fist. As he did this a ray of green chaos energy in the shape of a large fist shot out and hit Miles square in the face knocking him out cold. Telecose had some trouble with Espio. The reptile was very skilled in martial arts and was very swift. Telecose spent most of the fight studying Espio's attack patters. Finally he found an opening and was able to kick the chameleon's legs out from under him. Once he was on the ground Telecose levitated the ninja and threw him out of the ring. It was just Telecose and Darkness left for the semi-final match. With these two being such fierce rivals the whole crowd was in for an explosive fight.

Finally it was time. Darkness and Telecose stared each other down, daring the other to strike first. Without warning Darkness attacked with the Chaos Fist technique he used on Miles. It was less effective however. After it connected Telecose instantly recovered and levitated Darkness into the sky and slammed him into the hard stone ring crating a large crater. The crowd gasped at this, they were all certain he was unconscious. Suddenly the ground began to shake as red electricity jumped across the ring. A bright light appeared from the crater Darkness was in. He began to rise out of it but he looked vastly different. His fur had turned a brilliant gold as did his aura. His red highlights and chest fur remained but his red eyes held confidence and strength. Darkness smirked as Telecose backed away. "Is that fear is see Tel?" Telcose steadied himself. "Of-of course not! I'm not afraid of you!" Darkness then got a serious look on his face. "You should be." He launched a blast into the air and then almost instantly it rammed into Telecose from the sky. Telecose writhed in pain and when the blast subsided he collapsed.

"Yeah!" Owen cheered as Angie covered her mouth as an "Oh my…" escaped her lips. Jani-cha, who had thought Darkness lost after he was slammed into the ground, couldn't believe her eyes. "He did it, he won!" They were all so focused on the match that none of them realized Samantha wasn't with them. Soon enough however, the ever aware Angie Prower took notice of her aqua friend's absence. "Hey where did Samantha go?" Owen looked around "What? She was here a minute ago." Jani-cha stiffened. "Oh no, she went onto the ring! I told her to stay put." Telecose was lifting himself off the ground as Samantha ran up onto the ring. Darkness, still in his super form smiled. "Sorry but I couldn't afford to hold back." Telecose grunted still in pain. "Yeah, whatever." He quipped. Samantha let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank Aroura you're alright Telecose. I was worried." At that moment Knuckles the Echidna stepped into the ring. "Yeah, yeah, very touching. Now get off the damn ring so I can fight Shadow's son and beat his ass." Jani-cha bristled. "SHUT UP DAD!" Darkness still hadn't powered down, if anything his aura flared up more than it already was. "Ok, what gives? Why do you hate me so much?" Darkness asked. Knuckles glared at him. "One, you're dating my daughter and I don't think you deserve her. Second, I don't trust you at all." Darkness couldn't believe his ears. "Do you even hear how juvenile that sounds?" Apparently Knuckles didn't hear that question or just ignored it because he activated his red aura and readied himself for a fight. "Well enough of that, let's go boy!" Knuckles said. Darkness face palmed. "He is so stupid." He thought to himself. Darkness and Knuckles punched kicked and did everything else in between. The battle seemed evenly matched for a good long time. After fighting fiercely for a while they broke apart both breathing hard. They both had a few bruises and cuts on them but neither seemed ready to give up. Darkness, who took advantage of the brief pause in the fight ascended to the second level of his super form and cupped his hands behind him. He began to chant "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" With that final scream he unleased the powerful Kamehameha Wave. Knuckles took the blast full force and it knocked him out cold. Darkness was drained and was forced out of his second level transformation and regressed back to his base form. "Oh shit, maybe I used too much power."

Chapter 5: Knuckles Possessed

Darkness was awarded with the championship belt and $500,000. Darkness was happy with his check but the belt could use some work. As he went to find his girlfriend Jani-cha He was stopped by Samantha and Owen who congratulated him. After the words of congratulation Samantha had a question about Darkness's transformation. She herself had never transformed and had no idea what he did. "Hey Darkness? What form was that? The one you used after your super form." Darkness smiled. "Oh that was my ascended super form. I used it to power up my Kamehameha Wave." Elsewhere Knuckles was busy throwing a tantrum over losing to a teenage hedgehog with Tornado trying to calm him down. It wasn't working however considering he punched a hole in the wall which Miles, Sonic and Shadow all saw. Since her dad was busy… coping, Darkness offered Jani-cha a ride home which she accepted. Knuckles meet them halfway and wanted to fight Darkness again, and he lost again. Darkness dropped Jani-cha off at her house, bid her goodnight and headed for home. Knuckles on the other hand was trying to figure out why he couldn't beat Darkness. "Why couldn't I win that time? I was at full power." A chill ran down his spine when he heard a voice off to his right. "You want power? I'll give you power!" A black mass engulfed him and as it did Knuckles' features began to change. His fur became a darker red and the lace around his neck turned black. The spikes on his fists grew in size and his aura turned completely black. Lastly his eyes went completely white. "Yes, finally I can exact my revenge!

Darkness was on his way home when a large black and purple energy beam was launched at his car. Darkness was able to jump clear of the explosion mere seconds away from death. Suddenly the possessed Knuckles hit him from below with his spiked fist at a blinding speed making blood shoot from Darkness's mouth. Knuckles then kicked him into the ground leaving him in a shallow crater. "Well Shadow is down." The entity inside Knuckles mused. "Now I can move on to…" He was cut off by a scream. Darkness was ticked and it showed. He transformed into his second level form without passing through the first one. Darkness stood up quickly and scowled at the being he knew wasn't Knuckles. "Alright punk, I don't know who or what you are but you aren't Knuckles! So, let's see what you can really do." The being knew this body wasn't powerful enough to defeat this boy that he now knew wasn't Shadow. "I think I'll pass, but here's a parting gift!" He charged up a strong but small energy beam and shot it at the golden hedgehog and while he dodged it the entity escaped leaving Knuckles' body lying there unconscious. Darkness tried to get Knuckles to wake up but he would not. Left with no other option he picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

Chapter 6: The New Freedom Fighters

After Darkness got Knuckles to the hospital he went to see Telecose considering he was the strongest of his friends. He told Telecose what happened and his response was about what he'd expected from the sarcastic white hedgehog. "So basically you got your ass kicked by Knux." Telecose said with a smirk. Darkness frowned. "Look, I don't feel like arguing with you right now Telecose and I really don't want to put up with your brand of stupid today. I need your help. It wasn't him. Something was controlling him, I'm sure of it." Telecose faked a thoughtful look. "Hmmm… when you put it that way… no." Darkness was starting to get angry. Samantha to the rescue she was able to convince Telecose to, in Darkness's words, pull some maturity out of his ass and give Darkness the help he needed.

Darkness went to Owen next. He wasn't sure how much help the speedy hedgehog would be but he figured he had nothing to lose. Owen was much easier to convince then Telecose. "You bet! I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Owen said instantly. Darkness smiled. He knew he could count on his blue friend. He had always been there to help him, even if he knew he was outmatched he never gave in. That was why Darkness respected him so much.

Jani-cha somehow caught wind of what was happening and wasn't about to be left out. She approached Darkness about it and at first he argued with her but she has her ways of convincing him and he relented. Considering the fact that she was just as strong as her dad he really had no choice in the matter. Unfortunately Jani-cha joining them meant that the rest of the girls came as well. They had always come as a package deal. With all that said and done Darkness had formed the next generation of Freedom Fighters!

Chapter 7: Tornado Possessed

Tornado was walking outside of the old freedom Fighter HQ building. It was a 3 floor white building that was equipped with everything the old generation of the team needed. There was a lab, living quarters, bedrooms, a kitchen, a recreation area, a gym, and even a subterranean aircraft hangar. It was a perfect place for the original Freedom Fighters to rest from all of their trials in the past but, time had turned this once pristine symbol of hope into just a reminder of the past. The walls of this structure had become worn and cracked, some of the windows were either broken or boarded up, and the old logo was completely gone. Tornado sighed. He missed the old days. He then chuckled to himself. "Get ahold of yourself Tornado. That was years ago and there's no use pining for the old days." He then felt a chill and his sharp ears picked up a dry laugh. He spun around and faced the direction of the laugh and came face to face with a dark figure. Tornado showed no fear. "Who are you, what do you want?" The figure just stood there motionless. "Answer me!" Tornado yelled. The figure grinned and laughed. "Tough and determined attitude, I like that. I also sense a great deal of power in you. You will be a perfect pawn." With that the dark figure turned into a black shadow and shot towards Tornado. He tried to yell for help but the shadow entered his mouth and effectively silenced him. Suddenly his power increased dramatically and a black aura surrounded him. His quills became tipped with white fur and black lines in a zigzag pattern formed behind his eyes and muzzle. He smiled menacingly and laughed. "YES! This power is limitless!"

Darkness and Telecose were hanging out around the outskirts of the city. They were discussing how best to find out what had possessed Knuckles and how to keep it from doing it to anyone else. "So you think physical attacks will work on this thing?" Telecose said. Darkness smiled. "Why not? If it can take over people it must have a physical form it takes on when it doesn't have a host." Telecose didn't look convinced. "If it can possess others then it would have to be able to get inside them like a parasite. If that's the case it either has to be really small or it's intangible." "Your only partially right boys." Tornado's voice said from behind them. Darkness turned around and Telecose watched in horror as a massive tornado was launched in their direction. Darkness grabbed Telecose and warped out of the way at the last second. He then reappeared behind the possessed galehog and kicked him hard in the back. He then readjusted his position and uppercut kicked Tornado and launched him skyward. Tornado then did something that should have been impossible for him. He righted himself in midair and hung there. He was flying without being super. Tornado charged up a potent energy blast and fired it at Darkness. The teenaged hedgehog had no time to dodge so he caught it and tried to redirect it. "Grrrr! It's….no….good." He grunted out. "I…can't….hold…it…back!" Finally his strength failed him and the blast sent him flying back about 5 feet. He landed in front of Telecose and pushed himself up off the ground. He looked up at Telecose and gave him a grave look. "Telecose I can only think of one way to beat him." Telecose didn't look thrilled for he knew what Darkness had in mind but, he realized it was their best option. "Alright I'll do it but, I won't like it."

Chapter 8: The Fusion Darkecose

Darkness and Telecose ran from the possessed galehog and tried to find a place to hide to perform the fusion technique. Since it took a bit of time to pull it off correctly they couldn't risk getting attacked while they tried to execute it. They found a rocky outcropping that hid them from view. "You ready Tel?" Darkness asked as he turned to his telekinetic friend. "Yeah, let's do it." They took 4 steps away from each other and mirrored the others movements. "FU-SION! HAAAAAAA!" They chanted as they moved in sync, touching fingertips at the end. The result was a flash of light that caught the attention of the possessed Tornado. He grinned evilly and flew towards the light but instead of two powerless frightened hedgehogs he found one extremely powerful and ticked one. Darkness and Telecose had fused into the powerful Darkecose. He had white fur with red highlights on his quills. The quills were pointed upwards with the two lower ones pointed down. He had white chest fur and gleaming yellow eyes. His gloves were similar to Darkness's but had the small blue psychic ring on them. Tornado wasn't happy, in fact he was livid. The fused hedgehog smirked. "Well, come on! Your move Tornado the Galehog!" Tornado glared at the teenaged fusion. "DAMN YOU." He seethed.

Seeing that the galehog wasn't going to take the offensive Darkecose attacked with a flying kick that hit Tornado square in the chest. Tornado let out an "Oof!" when he was hit and he flew back a few feet. He recovered and launched an energy wave at the fused warrior but he casually slapped it away with a bored look. "Time to finish this." He sighed. He was hoping that it would be a fun match after he fused but it seems he overestimated his opponent. Darkecose cupped his hands and brought them behind his back. "PSYCHIC….." The purple energy ball began to form, growing larger and shining like a mini sun. Darkecose strained to keep the energy contained until he knew he had enough. Once he was done charging the attack he released it as he yelled, "CANNON!" The energy beam was huge. It hit Tornado full force and as he screamed in pain a black shadow emerged from his back and snarled. "Damn them." The entity thought. "I need more power. Maybe the Ultimate Lifeform would suit me better."

After Tornado came to he asked the still fused hedgehog what had happened. "I should be asking you that." Darkecose said. Tornado thought back and recalled that he was attacked by a black being but he couldn't recall what it looked like. Darkecose then defused and Darkness, knowing they had gotten all the information out of Tornado that they could, helped the injured galehog to his feet and got him home. The two friends then set out again to discuss what they had found out as well as try to piece the information they had together, and find a way to take this thing down.

Chapter 9: The Demon is Revealed

As they were walking Telecose remembered something. "Actually now that I think about it when we defeated Tornado as Darkecose my consciousness noticed a black form come out of his back and to me it looked a hell of a lot like Sonic. Darkness thought about this and said with a grim expression "Your right! If Sonic has a connection to this thing, then we should pay him a visit ASAP!" A few minutes later they arrived at the house of the famous Blue Blur. I really hope he's home. If not then we have a problem." Darkness said as he knocked on the door. Said door opened immediately after Darkness stopped hitting it. Unfortunately he didn't step back fast enough and was pinned against the side of Sonic's house when he got hit with the door. "Oops, my bad." Sonic said. Telecose laughed at his black furred friend's current predicament. "Great response time Sonic but you got to work on the control." "Hehe right. You ok there Darkness?" Darkness groaned. "Ow, yeah I'll be fine as soon as I get feeling back in my face." Darkness grunted out from behind Sonic's front door.

While Darkness took his second wind, after getting his face pulverized by well carved redwood, Sonic got himself some coffee and sat down in an armchair. He then addressed the boys. "Ok you two what's going on?" Darkness looked at the older hedgehog and looked him dead in the eye. "We need to know if you have any connection with a black creature that seems to resemble you." With this Sonic paled and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "W-what?" Sonic stood up, suddenly angry and gripped his coffee mug so hard it broke and feel to the ground. "Dark Sonic!" He growled with hatred dripping from his voice. "Who?" Telecose asked with confusion. "Dark Sonic" Sonic said again. "He is basically my evil side taken form. He is pure evil incarnate and very deadly. He also has the ability to enter and control someone for as long as he likes." Darkness's eyes widened. "He already has Sonic. First he got to Knuckles but after I beat him he took over Tornado but with Telecose's help he was also beaten" Sonic got serious then. "You need to find him and stop him. If he takes control of someone even stronger then you won't be able to defeat him." "Then what are we standing around here for? We need to…" Telecose was cut off by an explosion that took out a wall of Sonic's house and threw them back a ways. Darkness picked himself off the ground with a few cuts and bruises from the debris hitting him. He watched in horror as the smoke cleared and he saw who Dark Sonic had possessed. "No, please not him." The figure smirked. "There is no escape boy." Darkness stood not believing his eyes. "I can't believe this. He even got to you dad." Shadow grinned evilly his eyes a blank white. "Your dad isn't here anymore you fool!"

Chapter 10: No Not Shadow

Darkness didn't waste a second. He launched himself at his possessed father and socked him in the face knowing he'd regret that later. He knew that if he stopped his attack then he was history considering his father was the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow was able to find an opening in Darkness's attacks and hit him with a swift uppercut. He then followed up with multiple Chaos Spears and an energy blast that drove Darkness into the ground badly hurt. The possessed hedgehog hovered above the fallen teen hero. "Time to end your pathetic resistance fool." He began to charge up an energy ball that would be able to wipe out a city the size of New York. "Shadow stop!" A voice called out. Jani-cha put herself in between Darkness and the ball of death being wielded by Shadow, and spread her arms wide. "Shadow I don't know if you can hear me but I know you're in there. Think about what you're doing! If you shoot that ball you'd be killing your own son! Fight it Shadow fight it!" Jani-cha wasn't alone either She had gathered everyone she and her friends knew. Silver, Samantha, Sonic and Telecose were to her right, and Knuckles, Owen, Angie, and Tornado were to her left. They were all calling out to Shadow trying to get through to him but to no avail. Shadow stopped charging his attack and got ready to launch it. "DAD FIGHT HIM!" Darkness, who had gotten to his feet, called out in a final attempt to get the possessed hedgehog to come to his senses. Shadow's eyes reappeared and the ball diminished. He blinked and stuttered out "Wha- Darkness?" Shadow's aura flared and he screamed in anger. "GET OUT OF ME YOU FILTHY PARISITIC FEIND!" Shadow roared. However as Shadow fought to resist control a beam of light shot out of his torso and enveloped Sonic. Sonic struggled against it but was lifted into the air where he collided with Shadow. A blinding light enveloped them and when it faded a new hedgehog hovered before them. Shadic was reborn but Dark Sonic who was controlling Shadow was now controlling the most powerful mobian the world had ever seen. Darkness had a grim expression on his face that also held a hint of fear. Things just went from bad to worse and death was a distinct possibility.

Chapter 11: Exposed

"Well this can't possibly get any worse." Darkness lamented as he looked up as his opponent. Jani-cha looked at him in disbelief. "Actually it can. He could kill us." Owen wasn't thrilled. "He's going to regardless Jani-cha." "Darkness don't you have any ideas?" Telecose asked. Darkness looked at him sadly. "No. I can't come up with anything. This is it, we've lost." Knuckles got angry and stalked over to the sullen teen. "I hear what you're saying but I don't believe it." Darkness looked at him in confusion not seeing where Knuckles was going with this. "Have you forgotten the fusion technique?" Knuckles asked with a slight smirk. Darkness smiled with hope. "Hey that's right. We can fight fusion with fusion." As Darkness and Telecose synced up their energy levels Jani-Cha and Samantha decided to try fusion themselves. When the rest of them saw the combined form of the two girls they were flabbergasted at her appearance. She had light blue fur with reddish purple hair on her head along with quills that were pointed slightly down behind her head. Her eyes were purple and she was wearing a royal blue dress that came down to her knees and was slightly vest-like. Darkness grinned happy for the back-up then he and Telecose executed the technique themselves. Soon the mighty Darkecose stood next to the fused female who called herself Janitha as Owen transformed into his super form and Angie readied herself for combat.

Dark Shadic looked at his opposition and laughed. "You don't really believe that you stand a chance against me do you?" Owen snarled "Just shut up and fight us you jerk!" Shadic's face darkened. "If that's what you want boy then I'll start with the youngest." With that he flew at Angie and knocked her out with one kick to the head and spun around and did the same to Owen. Darkecose gave it everything he had but was soon overwhelmed and two-fisted into the ground. Janitha delivered a whirlwind punch to Shadic's face but he easily shook it off and blasted her away.

After dishing out a thorough beating the possessed fusion split apart as the thirty minute time limit expired. The split however didn't result in two hedgehogs but three. Sonic and Shadow were easily identified but the last one made everyone blink a few times. This hedgehog looked almost exactly like the famous blue hero but his fur was all black and the eyes were a blood red. "Hey what happened?" He said in a deep resonating voice. Darkness climbed out of the hole he and Telecose were forced into during the fight. "Ha! You may be able to control someone for eternity, but the fusion only lasts for half an hour. Now you're exposed and weak! It's over for you Dark!" Dark Sonic only smiled at the teen. "I don't think you'll attack me when I have this lovely young lady as my hostage." He said as he aimed a black energy ball at Jani-cha's head. "What?" Darkness yelled, immediately transforming into the second level of his super form. "Move and she dies boy." Dark Sonic said with a menacing grin. Darkness was pissed he couldn't believe the stunt this thing was pulling. "You coward! You have to the innocent as a shield?" Apparently Dark sonic didn't like what the ascended teen said. He turned back to the frightened echidna girl and launched the ball at her. "Here is what I think of your coward comment!" When the blast subsided Jani-cha could be seen on the ground badly injured with many cuts bleeding profusely. Knuckles snapped and attacked the dark hedgehog but was easily tossed aside. Darkness couldn't take much more and begged Dark Sonic to stop hurting his friends and fight him instead. Dark Sonic did not comply. "I'm going to kill you all anyway what's the point? It matters not how, or in what order I claim lives in." He said in a bored tone as he casually blasted Telecose in the face and threw him to the ground.

Chapter 12: Darkness Ascends

Darkness was shaking with anger and his aura was flaring violently. "So, you kill for fun? Is that how you get your fucking kicks? Well that is something I won't stand for! You won't get away with this!" With that Darkness snapped and he unleashed his anger. "NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" He screamed as he began to change. First his aura grew in size and blue lightning began to jump across his body. His quills began to extend outward until they reached his tail where they stopped. The stray hair that fell over his eye receded and with a final scream he was engulfed in a blinding light.

Dark Sonic had a hard time staying on his feet because the ground was shaking with the amount of power the sixteen year old was putting out. He shielded his eyes when his opponent was engulfed by light. "What in the world is this?" He said to himself surprised that a child had this much power left after taking so much damage. Jani-cha who had gotten to her feet with Shadow and her father's help didn't understand what was happening. "What's happening to him Shadow?" She yelled over the sound of Darkness's screams. Shadow couldn't help but smile with pride. "He's finally done it! My son has ascended to Super Mobian Three!" Telecose was still conscious and Samantha was trying to help him up but when Darkness transformed she stopped trying and looked on in awe. "Whoa, is that Darkness?" Telecose asked in disbelief. Samantha nodded still trying to process what she was seeing, "I think it is. Wow what power!"

Darkness was finally visible after the light died down and he looked completely different. His quills were spiked outward but their length was crazy long. They reached down to his tail. His eyes had turned a cool blue and his demeanor had drastically changed. He had a stern look on his face and it said "Fun, play around Darkness was gone and no nonsense Darkness was here now." Darkness spoke in a deliberate almost monotone voice. "Your time is up Dark. I'm sending you straight back to Hell where you belong. When you see Scourge tell him I said fuck you." He was already to go when Jani-cha called out to him. "Darkness wait!" Darkness looked to his left ad turned to face her. She stopped in front of him a worried expression on her marked up face. Her appearance only mad him angrier at the being that caused her pain. "Don't do anything reckless. Just take him out and come back, alive." Darkness held her face in his hand. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He gave her a light kiss and pulled away. "Now get someplace safe. This is going to get explosive." Jani-cha nodded and sprinted back to the others who were anxiously watching. They all knew that the outcome of this fight would determine the planet's fate.

Chapter 13: The Finale Struggle

Dark Sonic knew he couldn't beat the teen warrior in his current form so he tried to turn this ray of hope into crushing despair. "Your body is mine boy!" He yelled as he turned into a black mass and charged at Darkness. Darkness however had other plans, and they didn't involve getting possessed. He flared his aura as soon as Dark Sonic came close enough. When he made contact with the golden aura Dark Sonic was knocked back a ways. He was livid. He couldn't believe that after all that time, all his plans for revenge were thwarted by a mere child. "Damn…Damn you! You can't be that strong! Nobody can resist my possession power, that's impossible!" Darkness smirked. "Believe it jackass." Dark Sonic's rage increased. He had had enough of this kid's smart mouth. "Keep smirking while you can kid, because what your about to see will wipe it clean off!" Suddenly seven black emeralds began to circle him. "Behold the true ferocity of HELL!" With that the emeralds went into his body and he began to change.

His aura turned a midnight black as did his eyes. There were no pupils but black in place of the whole eye. His fur turned a chalk white and his wrists and ankles were now sporting a single jet black ring. He looked like a skeleton colored hedgehog. "Well, what do you think?" Darkness was unfazed by Dark Sonic's new appearance. If anything it only mad him even angrier. "I think you've overstayed your welcome!" Darkness then cupped his hands behind him and began charging up his final attack, one he hoped would end this for good. "KA-ME-HA-ME…" A light blue energy ball began to form and grow in Darkness's hands. Dark Sonic saw this and launched his Death Cannon at the thrice ascended warrior. Finally Darkness had charged the blast as much as he could and unleashed a massive Kamehameha Wave that countered Dark Sonic's Death Cannon. The blasts collided and neither one could overpower the other. The earth was shaking from the sheer power coming from the two hedgehogs. Darkness knew he had to end this now. For he knew he was close to his limit and once he hit it he would be completely drained. "I'm going to end this, and you! Times one hundred!" As Darkness said that his Kamehameha Wave tripled in size and plowed right through Dark Sonic's beam like it was nothing. Dark Sonic screamed in pain as he was launched into space by a beam visible from a galaxy away, and his body was destroyed by the blast. With the last of his power spent Darkness powered down to his base form and was standing in a shallow crater breathing heavily. "It's over. I've reached level three and defeated Dark Sonic." Telecose who was back on his feet helped him out of the crater. "Your most productive day ever." He joked. "I agree." Samantha chimed in. Darkness chuckled, it was good to have things peaceful again. Shadow turned to his son. "You do realize you have to go back to school tomorrow right? Darkness groaned. "Oh no… not back to the normal kid routine." Then he remembered something and stiffened. "Damn, I still have to finish that paper." Telecose walked over and slapped his friend on the back. "Well I wouldn't worry about it. I have a feeling that Dark Sonic was just the beginning." Darkness got a serious look on his face. "You may have a point. We'd better keep an eye out for trouble. This planet will need us, The Freedom Fighters, again someday." Unbeknownst to them a light blue figure was standing on a cliffside not too far away. "He has no idea how right he is." The figure said to himself. "See you soon, Darkness The Hedgehog."

Epilogue

After they had their wounds treated Darkness had a thought. He remembered that the original team had a headquarters back in the day. Being the new generation of The Freedom Fighters made him realize they would need one as well. Everyone gave this some thought but then Owen had an idea. Instead of constructing a new building why not just fix up the old one? They all thought it was a great idea. With all of them working together the old and rundown Freedom Fighter Building was restored back to its original luster. Thanks to Angie and her dad Miles Prower the old lab and all the electronic equipment was either repaired or rebuilt thanks to their high IQs. Darkness and his friends would continue to do great thing s in the years to come but that's another story.

 **The End**


End file.
